


would you do me the honors?

by cammm



Series: the things that make us [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Evak Proposal, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Even gets their friends involved, Fluff, Gay, Isak collects roses and notes, Isak is hella confused, Little love notes, M/M, Significant spots, minutt for minutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Even loves Isak. So much that he's going to ask him to marry him. He gets some of their friends involved to help him make this happen. He wants everything to be perfect.Isak gets a text from Even telling him to come meet him in the bathroom they met at Nissen.Confused, Isak goes.Only, Even isn't there. Jonas is.Which leads him here and there collecting roses and notes at locations that hold memories. Many of the big pivotal moments for Isak and Even are revisited, leading up to an Evak proposal.





	would you do me the honors?

**Author's Note:**

> I got good feedback from 'for the blessing' so I figured I should write up a proposal!(: 
> 
> I hope you like it. I worked so hard on it.
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

 

_ Hey, baby. You know the bathroom at Nissen? Where we met? -Even _

 

_   Ja, why? -Isak _

 

_   Meet me there? Surprise for you❤️ -Even _

 

_   Ehh? Okay. What kind of surprise could you possibly have in a bathroom? -Isak _

 

_   Meet me and find out. -Even _

 

_   Now? -Isak _

 

_   Ja, baby, hurry. -Even _

 

_   If there are no promises of sex in the location we met, count me out.❤️  -Isak _

 

_   Haha❤️  No sex, but I promise, it’ll be worth it. -Even _

 

Oh, Even. Isak always wanted to see him and be with him. He loved him so much, and would drop everything for Even in a heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, Isak glared at the textbooks in front of him. He had so much homework to do, and little motivation to do any of it. Especially, when his boyfriend was waiting for him.

 

“Fuck this,” Isak groaned to himself, pushing his books and papers aside. He got up, put on his shoes and jacket, and forgot all about his finals in three weeks.

 

It was the end of November, and the weather was only slightly unforgiving. The icy temperatures bit at Isak’s skin as he stepped into the cold, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting his journey to his old high school. He hadn’t been there since his third year, and hadn’t planned on going back, yet, there he was, on a bus to meet his boyfriend.

 

The bus ride hadn’t taken long, and it wasn’t too crowded, but Isak felt like it was taking hours, unable to think of anything but this  _ surprise _ that Even had for him.

 

Stepping off the bus, Isak jogged towards the back doors of Nissen, slipping into the warmth of the building, and heading right to the bathroom he hadn’t been inside in years. His curls bounced with every excited step, as he swung open the bathroom door. 

 

Much to his surprise, Even was not in the bathroom. In fact, the only person there, besides himself, was his best friend. 

 

Jonas was standing against the wall holding a rose by his side. 

 

“What’re you doing here, Jonas?”

 

Jonas jumped, seemingly not having noticed Isak come in, “Oh, uh, here. I'm supposed to give you this, and then leave.”

 

“What?” Isak laughed, looking at Jonas, “Where’s Even?”

 

Shrugging, Jonas just said, “Don't know. He just told me to give you these and then you'll figure out the rest. Sorry, man. Wish I knew more.”

 

Dropping the red rose and an envelope in Isak’s hand, Jonas left the bathroom without another word. 

 

Wide green eyes, watched the beanie covered head of dark curls abandon the room, leaving Isak more than a little confused.

 

Sighing, Isak looked down at the new objects in his hand. 

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

On the envelope read his name, in familiar sloppy capital letters. Smiling through his confusion, he tore open the seal.

 

_      Baby, _

_      Sorry I’m not here with you. Forgive me. _

_      Years ago, we stood in this very _

_      bathroom. I confused the shit out _

_      of you, but what can I say? I  _

_      was desperate. After I used all the _

_      tissues, I asked you to come outside. _

_      So, Isak, would you make your way _

_      outside? To the bench? Our bench? _

_                -Even _

 

Rose to his nose. Grin on his face. Note pressed over his heart. 

 

Isak followed Even’s written instructions as he left the same way he had gone in. Stepping out into the chilly air again, Isak spotted Eva across the yard. 

 

“Since Jonas dipped without saying much of anything, would you care to tell me what the hell is going on?”

 

A pretty smile grew on her mouth, “Even is just being Even. Let him do something special for you.”

 

“Eva-”

 

“I’ve gotta go. We were told not to linger too long. Bye, Isak,” shoved into his chest, was another rose and another envelope, as he watched Eva speed walk away. 

 

Isak threw his head back, cursing the sky, and cursing Even. 

 

_ What is going on? _

 

Pulling himself together, Isak shoved the first note into his jacket pocket, and cradled the roses in his arm as he tore the next envelope open. 

 

 

     Isak, 

_      Thinking about sitting on this bench _

_      with you, all those years ago,  _

_      still gives me butterflies.  _

_      I didn't know what I was doing. All I _

_      knew was that I wanted to know you. _

_      I was never more grateful for changing _

_      schools, than I was in that moment, _

_      on this bench. I love you, baby.❤️ _

_      Next stop? My parents’ house. _

_                -Even _

 

Eyebrows raised as Isak slipped the paper into his pocket beside the first little note. 

 

He hopped back on the bus, before trying to call Even. 

 

“ _ Halla, you've reached Even, sor-” _

 

Isak hung up before the end of Even’s recording, but right as he was slipping his phone into his front pocket, it vibrated with a text. 

 

‘ _ Even❤️ _ ’ 

 

_ Are you okay? -Even _

 

_   Just really fucking confused. -Isak _

 

_   Oh, haha, everything is gonna be okay. Trust me. I love you, and I promise, I'll see you soon.❤️ -Even _

 

_   Love you. -Isak _

 

_   ❤️ -Isak _

 

_   ❤️ -Even _

 

Even’s mother was there to answer the door, almost immediately after Isak knocked. 

 

“Isak, how are you?” 

 

“Good. Confused, but good.”

 

“Oh, hun,” Pulled into a tight, warm hug, Isak sighed. Even’s mom gave great hugs. They were nurturing and warm. Isak didn't see his parents much, so he loved getting to have Even’s as a second chance. He loved getting to have Even’s mom there for those  _ mom hugs _ that he never got from his own mother. 

 

Isak pulled back, looking into a pair of blue eyes that matched his boyfriend’s. 

 

It was strange, and kind of pathetic, but Isak missed Even. He hadn't seen him since that morning. Everything always felt off when they didn't see each other at all through the day. 

 

“No rose for me? No letter?”

 

A soft smirk on full pink lips raised, as Even’s mom gestured Isak inside more. 

 

“I'm going to leave you here, now, but check the window sill.”

 

She placed a kiss on his cheek, before squeezing his arm, and leaving the room. 

 

Isak, doing as told, went for the infamous window sill. Right there, in the barely setting sunlight, was a rose, with another little envelope tucked beneath. A smile filled Isak this time. 

 

_ This was where I fell in love.  _

 

He picked up the rose, smelled it, and added it to the other two resting in his elbow. 

 

Isak looked around Even’s old room, the walls were blank without all of Even’s drawings. The bunk bed had been done away with. Resting in its spot was a floor level queen sized bed, with nightstands on either side. 

 

Isak sat down on the edge of the bed with the roses, and the new envelope. He almost laughed to himself as he changed his mind, moving to sit in the window sill. Whatever the letter said, must be special, as the others are as well, it would only be fitting to sit in the place that gave this room importance. 

 

So, perched on the window sill, letter torn open, Isak read to himself. 

 

_      Welcome to the spot I fell in love with you. _

_      It was so soon. And so sudden.  _

_      But it was anything but a shock.  _

_      I mean, look at you. You're everything I _

_      could've ever asked for and more. Eskild  _

_      says I'm transparent, so I'm surprised you  _

_      didn't realize that I hadn't actually  _

_      forgotten my ID that day - I just wanted to  _

_      hang out with you.  _

_      I'm hoping by now that you've picked _

_      up on why I'm having you go to  _

_      specific places in this specific  _

_      order, and maybe you've even picked  _

_      up on where you’ll be headed next.  _

_      If not, I'll give you a hint… I almost  _

_      kissed you here. ❤️ _

_                -Even  _

 

The kollektiv. The kitchen, to be more specific. 

 

Isak nearly ran to his old living space. Climbing on the tram, he tapped his foot the entire trip to the apartment building he used to live in. Eskild and Linn still live there, with Eskild’s boyfriend, David. 

 

A sense of nostalgia and reminisce hit Isak as he quickly jogged up the stairs of the building, knocking loudly on the door. 

 

Eskild, bright and shiny, opened the door with a grin on his face and a rose in his hand. 

 

“Isak,” Eskild nearly yelled in excitement. He pulled Isak into a semi awkward hug, before yanking him into the apartment, “Here’s your rose, my child, your note is in the kitchen. Go, go.”

Blushing, Isak strolled as calmly as he could to the kitchen, which turned out to not be very calm, with adrenaline pumping through his blood. 

 

 

_      Isak,  _

_      Well done. You've made _

_      it to another note. Don't stress  _

_      too much, I promise, the trip  _

_      is almost over. But let's take  _

_      this moment and reflect on  _

_      the place you're standing right _

_      now. Going back to our high school  _

_      years, there was one party in  _

_      particular that stood out among _

_      many. You had pink paint swiped  _

_      across your adorable cheeks, and  _

_      you were so playful that night. So  _

_      easy to tease. I wanted to kiss you  _

_      so badly that night, you know? _

_      Although, our first kiss was pretty _

_      iconic, don't you think? Speaking of, _

_      I think Sana is waiting for you.❤️  _

_      Address is on the back. I love you.  _

_                -Even _

 

“Eskild! Can you drive me somewhere?” 

 

Peeking into the kitchen, Eskild raised his eyebrows at Isak, “Where might we be going?”

 

A soft smirk lifted Isak’s mouth, “The place where Even and I had our first kiss. Will you take me?”

 

“Isak, of course.”

 

While in Eskild’s car, Isak got another text from his boyfriend. 

 

_ Forgot to mention something - go around to the window we climbed through at that house. Don't worry, they know you're coming this time ;) -Even _

 

_   Haha, okay. How many more places? -Isak  _

 

_   Not many.❤️ -Even _

 

_   ❤️ -Isak  _

 

_   ❤️ -Even _

 

“Do you know why Even is doing this, Eskild?”

 

Eskild laughed, looking over at Isak’s casual position in the seat beside him, “If I knew, I'd tell you.”

 

“Ja, you and I both know that's a goddamn lie,” Isak huffed, with an infamous eye roll to follow, “Even probably threatened you.”

 

“You would know better than anyone that that boy is way to precious to conjure up a threat.”

 

“Okay, ja, true.”

 

“Besides, Even is the biggest romantic that has walked the earth. Why are you questioning his intentions?”

 

“I don't know, it’s just… out of the ordinary, I guess.”

 

“Trust him, Isak.”

 

Sighing, Isak groaned, looking out the window, “That's what he keeps telling me.”

 

Pulling up to _ the  _ house, Eskild turned to put his hand on Isak’s arm, “Cheer up, my child, you've got to go get another rose. I'll wait here for you.”

 

“Takk, Eskild.”

 

Going around to the back of the house, Isak crouched beside the window well. He saw Sana inside, and gets a proud dimpled smile from her. He unlatched the window after returning an equally large dimpled smile, then climbed inside to join her by the pool. 

“Halla, Sana,” Isak greeted, hopping to the ground, and smiling when he sees she’s got a rose in her hand. 

 

“Halla.”

 

“How'd you get roped into all of this?” 

 

“Even paid me 80 kroner.”

 

“Hva faen?” 

 

“He also promised you'd tell me the story of your first kiss here,” Sana smirked, lifting the pretty red rose to smell it. 

 

“He did, huh?”

 

“Ja, so if you want the flower, or your note, tell me the story.”

 

“Why are you always doing this to me? First it was weed and kosegruppa in our second year, and now it's my rose and a first kiss story?”

 

“Uh, yes.”

 

Sighing in defeat, Isak told her the story. 

 

“...we just up and left, leaving Sonja and Emma. We didn't even tell them we were leaving…”

 

Sana smiled throughout the whole story, enjoying watching Isak light up with the details, and talking through hand motions. 

 

“...so after he told me this was his aunt’s house, and that he didn't have a key, we climbed in through the window…”

 

Isak grinned at his shoes, becoming overly sheepish over something that happened so long ago. Even so, that day was incredibly pivotal for Even and Isak. The potential was unlocked for them, all the had to do was go after it. 

 

“...he was teasing me about my hair,” Isak laughed, gesturing to his head, followed by pointing at the glimmering lit up water, “so, I pushed that fucker in the water.” Sana broke into a full grin, letting a soft laugh leave her throat, as Isak continued, “Didn't work out so well, he just pulled me in with him, which led to ‘ _ who can hold their breath the longest. _ ’ While we were underwater, he went in for a kiss, then played it off like it was just a strategy to win the game.”

 

They both chuckled, as Isak scuffed his feet against the wet floor, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking back up at Sana. 

 

“I told him it was cheating, so we decided to play again. That time, I went in, and we came up from the water kissing.”

 

“You're serious?” 

 

Isak nodded, laughing, “Yeah, we just made out until this little girl came in and stared at us. Then she was yelling for her mom, and we bolted.”

 

Bursting with laughter, Sana asked, “That actually happened?”

 

Nodding again, Isak joined her with a chuckle, “It was a pretty unforgettable day.”

 

“I bet,” Sana sighed, letting silence swallow them. The only noise was from the lapping of the pool water. 

 

“Anyway, my rose?” 

 

Sana smiled, “Right, right. Here you go.”

 

Isak took the flower and the letter from Sana, as she stepped around the pool, giving him space, but waiting with him. 

 

_      To the boy who couldn't hold _

_      his breath underwater, _

_      This place. That day. That kiss.  _

_      I was a goner before that day _

_      but when we kissed? There was _

_      no way I was coming back from  _

_      that. Glad our first kiss was as  _

_      iconic as Romeo + Juliet, even if _

_      nobody was here to witness it.  _

_      Well, except that little girl, haha.  _

_      She was a bit of an inconvenience,  _

_      wasn't she? Looks like everything  _

_      still turned out okay, right? _

_      Anyway, back to kollektivet, baby.  _

_      We’re almost done, but we can't  _

_      not make a visit to your old room.  _

_      So much happened there. ❤️ _

_                -Even _

 

“Back to my old room, it looks like. Eskild is outside, are you coming with?” Isak said to Sana, meeting her dark eyes, “I’m sure we can drop you off or you can come back to the kollektiv with us.”

 

“Uh, Eva and Noora are waiting for me, actually. I'll have to take a rain check.”

 

Nodding, Isak turned back towards the window, “Okay, you coming this way?”

 

“Nei,” Sana chuckled, “I'm using the stairs.”

 

Isak watched Sana go down the hall the little girl was standing in on the night of the kiss, and once she disappears from view, Isak hops up onto the window sill. He does so more successfully than he did that night. 

 

As he walked back to Eskild’s car with a new rose in hand, he thinks about how that little girl, probably isn't so little anymore. It had been just over two years. A lot of growing up can happen in that time. 

 

Isak opened the door to the back seat, laying the flower in the growing pile of roses, before getting into the passenger seat. 

 

“How'd it go?” 

 

Isak huffed a laugh, putting his seat belt on, and relaxing into the seat, “Fine. I have to go back to my old room.”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“No, we’re just going back to where we were.”

 

“True, but at least you'll get another little note thing.”

 

Isak didn't respond, instead he watched out the window. Trees zipped by. Cars zipped by. Buildings zipped by. He watched as children played in the park. And he watched as people went to and from different places. He watched as the sky grew darker with the disappearing sun. 

 

Just as his world grew dark with drifting eyelids, taking him into a tired slumber. 

 

He'd been out all day chasing roses, and over the last week he hasn't slept much. With all the stress of school and work, Isak has barely had time to take a break. A break he desperately needed. 

 

In his short sleep, Isak dreamed of what could be. What could his life be like in the future? Will Even be sticking around for a while? 

 

_ He better _ , Isak thought in the midst of his dreams,  _ There’s nobody for me, but him. He's stuck with me, so I better be stuck with him.  _

 

Isak dreamed of getting a job after college, and maybe some time marrying Even. Maybe, they'd even raise kids together. Isak wasn't sure, but he was ready to find out what life had in store for him. 

 

Isak was woken up by a hand running through his curls. 

 

“C’mon, Isak, baby. We’ve gotta go inside, now.”

 

Isak groaned, pushing Eskild’s hand away, “I thought after I moved out, I'd never be woken up by you, again.” He tugged his jacket around him tighter, refusing to open his eyes. 

 

“The faster you get your ass out of the car, Isak, the faster you get to see your Even. Chop, chop, let's go.”

 

Slowly peeling open his eyes, Isak groaned, again, very grumpily undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car to follow Eskild up the stairs to the apartment. 

 

When he got inside, he heard clattering and laughter from the kitchen. He takes a peek around the doorframe, seeing Magnus and Mahdi sitting at the table, talking and laughing with beers in front of them. 

 

“Hey, guys. What're you doing here?”

 

“Isak! Hey!” Magnus shouted. 

 

“Hey, man!” Mahdi also called out with Magnus. 

 

“I'm good, what's going on?”

 

“We’re waiting for you, dude,” Mahdi chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. 

 

Magnus gestured to the rose across the kitchen, sitting on the countertop, “Even got us in on this.”

 

“Can I take it?” 

 

Both of the boys jumped to their feet, yelling, “Nei!” 

 

Mahdi started, “You haven't gotten the other one, yet.”

 

Magnus laughed, “You have to go get the one from your room. It's probably like a sext in a note or something.”

 

Punching Magnus in the arm, Mahdi spoke up again, “You’re an idiot, Magnus. But serious, Isak, you have to do them in order.”

 

Throwing his arms up, Isak sighed heavily. “Okay. Whatever,” with that he left the room, and disappeared down the hall. 

 

“I haven't been in here since I moved out,” was the first thing Isak said to Linn as he entered his old bedroom. 

 

“I'm sure this room has missed you as much as I have.”

 

Green eyes squinted, observing the girl with light red hair, and jeans on. 

 

“You never miss me, though.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Hey!” Isak snapped, laughing. 

 

“I'm kidding - kind of.”

 

“Can I have my rose?” 

 

Linn stood up from her spot on the floor, grabbing the red flower from the desk in the corner, before giving it to him, along with the letter. 

 

“Takk.”

 

“Ja, ja,” waving her hand, Linn moved for the door. 

 

“Oh, Linn?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

Isak smiled, pointing at her outfit, “You look good. The jeans are a nice change, rather than sweats and pajamas all the time.”

 

Linn softly grinned back, “Thanks, Isak.”

 

Leaving Isak alone in the room, Linn closed the door, as Isak sat in the chair at the desk, and tore open another envelope splattered in Even’s handwriting. This note, in particular, was much longer than the others. Unlike Magnus’ teasing, the note was not sexual.

 

_      Baby, _

_       If I could list all the memories _

_      that we made in this room, I  _

_      would. The weekend that  _

_      followed our first kiss, was  _

_      incredible. We spent the weekend  _

_      locked away in your room,  _

_      making out and talking about life.  _

_       You told me about parallel universes  _

_      and I told you about life being like a  _

_      film, that we can all direct.  _

_      I learned so much about you and I  _

_      learned how hopeful you are. I didn’t  _

_      know that I could be any more  _

_       attracted to you, but somehow you  _

_      managed to wrap me around your  _

_      finger even tighter. A short time  _

_      after then, you learned of my  _

_      bipolar disorder. I still regret not  _

_      telling you in the beginning, but I  _

_      only fell more in love with you when  _

_      I got to see how you handled it.  _

_      You never rushed me, or made  _

_      me feel guilty for the way I was feeling,  _

_      and even though you didn’t fully  _

_      understand the first time I was manic  _

_      around you, you still came through and  _

_      showed me that I meant something  _

_      to you. You put aside everything, and got  _

_      so many people involved to make sure I was  _

_      doing okay. I’ll always be grateful for you,  _

_      and what you’ve done for me. Thank  _

_      you for never leaving me. Thank you  _

_      for being patient with me. Thank you  _

_      for giving me a greater purpose in this  _

_      world, Isak Valtersen. I'm glad we live _

_      in this universe. I'm glad we’re here  _

_      together. I love you, baby, and I  _

_      can’t wait for our future. I can’t wait to  _

_      continue loving you, every day, every  _

_      minute. Minutt for minutt, yes?  _

_                -Even _

 

A tear raced down Isak’s cheek, as he blinked fast, whispering to himself, “Yes, Even, minutt for minutt.”

 

Isak read the letter again, soaking up all the importance and emotion it held. He knew Even felt this way, but for some reason, having written proof made him teary eyed. 

 

After taking a minute to wipe his tears and sober up, Isak opened the door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, to find Magnus and Mahdi in the same laughing eruptions as they were when he left them. They fell almost immediately silent when they saw Isak standing in the doorway, with puffy eyes, and the piece of paper clutched tightly to his chest.

 

“Shit, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, man,” Mahdi started, “Is everything alright?”

 

Isak nodded, rubbing his eyes again, “Ja, fuck. Ja, I’m fine.”

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

Shaking his head, Isak carefully walked over to the counter, picking up one more envelope.

 

Tearing the seal, Isak sniffled, reading it in front of his friends, with an immediate grin at just the first two lines. Even had quoted Gabrielle’s  _ 5 Fine Frøkner.  _

 

_      Is, _

_      Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp. _ _  
_ _      Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned. _

_      Gabrielle and eggs made for one  _

_      playfully romantic morning, don’t  _

_      you think? Dancing and kissing in  _

_      this kitchen before spending the day  _

_      hanging out with your roommates and _

_      just being together. You made that day  _

_      so memorable and fun for me. The entirety  _

_      of the weekend was incredible.  _

_      I love you so much. I’d have you go to  _

_      Radisson Blu, but I thought that would bring  _

_      up too many memories, so instead, I decided  _

_      to send you to another significant place.  _

_      Get back on the tram, baby, you’re headed  _

_      back to Nissen to meet me (yes, me) at our  _

_      bench. I’ll be waiting with your final rose  _

_       and your last note. See you soon, Isak.❤️ _

_                 -Even _

 

Isak had never bolted so quickly. He ignored his friends and their questions, as he zoomed out the door, and down the stairs to catch the next tram. Luckily it was only minutes before it was to come, and before he knew it, he was on his way back to Nissen, for the second time that day.

 

“Fuck,” Isak mumbled to himself, after about half the ride.

 

He forgot his roses!

 

He couldn’t go back to get them right then, so he sent Eskild a text to put them in water.

 

Isak was physically shaking from excitement. He wanted to run off the tram to go thank Even, and kiss him, and tell him so many things.

 

He did just that. 

 

With agile feet, he jumped off the tram once it came to a stop, and ran the distance to his destination. 

 

Just as the letter promised, Even was standing, in a nice shirt with layered jackets and denim on top, just beside their bench. The place they smoked together. The place they first spoke. The place they would often go to sit when they both had a free period, or one of them was having a bad day. It was  _ their  _ bench.

 

Another burst of nerves and excitement shot down Isak’s spine as he went running for his boyfriend. Even heard his heavy footsteps, and turned toward him.

 

Isak flung himself into Even’s arms, wrapping his legs around Even’s slim waist, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Even chuckled in Isak’s ear, holding him tightly.

 

“Fuck, I love you, so much, Even,” Isak pulled back, to connect their lips, “Every damn letter game me butterflies. The one from my bedroom actually made me cry.”

 

“You’re not done, yet.” 

 

With a final peck, Even placed Isak’s feet back on the ground, picking up the rose from the bench and giving it to his cute boyfriend, before following it with a note, just as all their friends had done.

 

Even put his hands on Isak’s shoulders, turning him around to face the other way, before leaning into his ear, causing Isak shivers.

 

“Turn around after you read it.”

 

Nodding, Isak tore open his last letter.

 

_      Out of all the places you’ve  _

_      been tonight, this might be my  _

_      favorite. It is such a huge part of  _

_      our story and it holds our best  _

_      and worst times. This was the  _

_      place we first talked, when I finally  _

_      had the balls to talk to you. This  _

_      was also the place where you  _

_      whispered a little sentence to me  _

_      when I was going through a depression.  _

_      You came up to me and whispered,  _

_      “Du er ikke alene.” I never feel alone  _

_      when I’m with you, Isak. And I  _

_      never want to be without you. So,  _

_      can you promise me to never let  _

_      me be alone? Never let me be  _

_      without you?  _

_                -Even _

 

Isak’s heart grew and swelled in his chest. He put the letter to his chest and turned around to face Even again.

 

Only… Even wasn’t standing?

 

In front of Isak, on one knee, was Even. His arms were outstretched with a small black velvet box. 

 

Isak’s eyes grew wide, showing off the emerald color, as his mind processed what was happening. 

 

Opening the box to reveal a ring, Even started talking, “Isak, I love you. I’ve never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you. I never want to live without you in my life.”

 

Isak felt like he was going to cry again, as he put his hands up to his cheeks, willing himself to hold himself together. 

 

“You make me better, and you make me happy. You help me live my life. You make life easier. You're the most important thing in my life, and I'd lose my mind if there ever came a day where I couldn't call you mine. So, would you do me the honors? Will you marry me, Isak Valtersen?”

 

Giving up his fight, Isak let the tears spring to his green eyes, leaking down his face, “Yes! What the fuck? Yes, Even!”

 

Even grinned so large, that his cheeks crinkled around his eyes. He stood up quickly, moving to hold his new fiancé. Even kissed Isak like it was the last time he’d ever be able to. 

 

Fingers ran through hair, and hands clutched clothing. 

 

Breathlessly pulling away, Even took the ring from the box and slid the metal right onto Isak’s finger, before meeting his lover’s eyes. Even reached up, wiping tears from Isak’s cheeks.

 

“Don’t cry, baby.”

 

Isak wrapped his arms so tightly around Even’s shoulders, burying his face in Even’s neck, letting his tears fall. He was more than sure he was soaking Even’s skin with salty tears, but he didn't care. He couldn't care, “I’m so fucking happy, Even.”

 

“I love you, Isak.”

 

Another tear met the rest, escaping Isak’s eye, “I love you, too, Even.”

 

“Our friends are waiting to hear the verdict.”

 

Isak huffed, “Like I would say no to you. They all know I said yes.”

 

Even laughed, kissing Isak again, “You make me the happiest person alive.”

 

“Right back at you.”

 

“C’mon, everyone is at the kollektiv.”

 

Isak’s eyebrows shot up in excitement, “Good, my roses are there!”

 

Chuckling, they walked wrapped around each other to the tram. 

 

And Isak didn’t let go of his final rose the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you for reading! I hope you loved it<3


End file.
